All Those Nightmares
by AdmiringRoseBlossom11
Summary: After a suspicous nightmare, Emma should suspect the worst. This is my first fanfiction. Might be some OOC moments.
1. The One That Started it All

It was a bit of an off time for me. I have a lot of stuffed animals, around 30. Apparently, they had lice or spiders or whatever. I was getting bites all over me.

Mom said in order to kill them; we had to put my animals outside. I would of questioned why not the garage, but why bother. We decided to put about 3 out a night, so I would still have some to sleep with, that I was okay with.

Every night, my stuffies would fall off the porch where we left them, and someone would put them back on the porch. I was grateful to this person, who made sure my stuffies were okay.

One night, I had to leave out my lioness, my snowman, and my most prized possession, the teddy bear I had since I was a baby. I really didn't want to part with him, but I knew he would be okay; my person would take care of him. That night I slept stuffieless.

The next mourning, I rushed outside to go get them, but they weren't there. My sister, Jill, and mother were also there, next to the gutter outside the basement window. They were talking about something I didn't understand.

"This is terrible." "What are we going to tell her?" I waited a little, to see if they would notice me, or if my stuffies would show up. It was then I noticed something in the planter.

I looked inside and wasn't sure what I saw at first, and then it hit me. My stuffies all mutilated. Some of their limbs were hanging by threads, one eye from each of them was missing and some patches of their fur were missing.

My teddy, he had slits all over his body. I screamed. That's when they noticed me.

Jill tried to calm me down. "Oh, Emma, we were hoping you wouldn't find out. Look, mom is trying her best to fix them." "It's okay," I replied. "At least it could have been worse." "You don't understand, lindy's (my lioness) head was chopped off"

I did a little gasp. I noticed lindy's hang-by-a-thread head; they must have taken care of that first. I was scared now.

I asked her, "Where did you find them?" "In the gutter." she replied. It was obvious, it was one who kept putting them back on the porch, they did this.

I didn't know why he started to do it now, but we agreed not to put any more animals on the porch. It made me go into shock, depression, whatever you wanted to call it. Knowing I would never be able cuddle them, hug them, play with them the same way again.

I knew that someone was after me with a knife, but they couldn't get to me, so they took it out on my stuffies instead. I didn't know what to do, run, hide, lock all the windows and doors. I kept seeing images of my mutilated stuffies in my head.

That's when I saw it, seeping from behind one of the images of mutilated lindy. Black sand, I knew it then. This wasn't at all real, it was a nightmare.

You think I would've changed the dream to something happier, no. I was too scared, too in shock to do anything. I kept seeing images of mutilated stuffies.


	2. What could this mean?

My alarm went off and I woke up. I was in my red and polka-dot thermal pajamas. It was around 6 in the mourning.

I turned my light on. I was sleeping with teddy, he had no slits. I hugged him so tightly, so happy it was just a dream.

Jill was in the bed next to me, not even aware of what was going on, more proof it was just a dream. I was so relieved.

Teddy was okay, I was safe, and Jill wasn't worried. There was still that thing with the black sand though. How come I was able to see it?

I got ready for school. It was a Friday, yay, but I would have to tell the dream to Jill sometime, we told each other everything. When we had dreams and remembered them, we would usually try to find a meaning together.

That's just what we did; we were best friends and sisters. We were both 15 and in grade 10, I know hard to believe. We were also different in many ways, like she's more of girl, and I'm more of a tomboy.

On the way to school, Jill complained on how there wasn't any snow yet. It did it every year. I wouldn't snow for so long; we would think it would be a green Christmas, which would be depressing. Then it would snow right before Christmas.

I live in a place called Stratford. A small town, in southern Ontario, I live on a dead-end street, not far from the high school, so we could walk, we usually got a ride though. Another reason why we like snow, school's canceled when the bus is cancelled; unfortunately, it wasn't a snow day, not even an ice or fog day, so, the ride was so short, I didn't tell her about my dream.

"Where's jack frost when you need him!" complained my sister. Yes, we believe in Santa Claus, the tooth fairy, sandman and the Easter bunny, even Jack Frost. Don't tell Jill this, but I also believe in the boogeyman.

I feared him. Who do you think I'm afraid is going to grab my ankles, or leave skeletons in my bed? That's why I always rush when out of bed.

While waiting for our first class, I decided to tell Jill the dream. After I did, all she said was "wow…. You know that's like a nightmare for a 4-year old, right." Yeah, I knew she would say that.

I have a childish side, we both do. It is very unusual for a 15 year old girl to sleep with stuffies, have like 30 of them, watch only animated movies, mostly rated G or PG and believe in Santa, the tooth fairy, Easter bunny, sandman, Jack frost, and boogeyman.

I don't know about you, but I like being childish. It makes me feel young.

I at least hoped that she would give me a reason why I saw nightmare sand in my nightmare. We used to always say the reason she was getting all the good dreams and I was getting all the nightmares was because Pitch would completely ignore her, and go straight to me. We wondered why that would be, I was wondering that again.


	3. Help!

I went the rest of the day thinking about it. It was trapped in the back of my mind, 'I saw nightmare sand.' I tried to ignore it, but no matter how hard I tried it just kept popping up.

So call me curious. After walking home, I had my usual snack then did homework. Only a week left of school then I would be free, free for Christmas holidays.

I just hoped it snowed in between then. For some reason, jack wasn't coming to Stratford. I kept thinking maybe its revenge for me not playing in the snow last year.

I'm sorry Jack. I promise I'll go in it more this year, I even have a snowsuit. It's red and brown.

If you haven't caught on, I like red. It makes me feel warm, happy, dangerous, adventurous, more like a fox (I love those guys.), plus it's a holiday color, something to celebrate.

Anyway, after homework, I helped with chores and had supper, and then I watched a movie. Rise of the guardians seemed appropriate. It's what made me start believing in those guys again, plus maybe it could figure out my problem.

After watching it, I made a sigh of despair. Nightmare sand couldn't have fallen in my eye, it has to happen for you to get a nightmare, and if more fell in you just sleep longer.

I was over-reacting.

I shouldn't worry. Even if it did mean something, it probably wouldn't affect me. The guardians only protect children, and pitch only goes after children.

I'm not a child anymore. I'm a youth. I'm perfectly safe.

Boy, I was way off.

That night I couldn't fall asleep. I was afraid I would get a similar nightmare. Even though I kept telling myself I was going to be fine, I was still a little scared for some reason.

Everyone in the house was asleep, even all of the mice in my older brother, Adam's, mouse farm. He was 3 years older then me, but he still had a childish side. He loves mice and believes in everything we do, except the boogeyman.

I had to go to the bathroom, really bad, but I didn't want to wake anyone up. I was going to take a while. So, I hugged teddy, told him to stay hidden and I'd be back as soon as I can.

I pulled off the covers. I was in my red and grey flannels, red top, grey pants. I carefully stepped onto the floor, trying not to make a sound.

I stood up, trying not to make a sound. I reached for the handle to my door, thinking of a way not to make a sound. That's when my nightmares, came alive, something jumped at me and tied itself around my mouth like a gag.

I was so startled; I didn't need to go to the bathroom anymore. I tried pulling it off, but it wouldn't budge. That's when I noticed I was getting … shorter?

I was a tall person, full grown actually, I shouldn't be getting shorter. I looked down and saw I was sinking in a whirlpool of some sort. When I tried stepping out; I realized something was dragging me down by my ankle.

My worst fears realized, I realized I was getting kidnapped or captured or whatever. I needed to make some noise, but first I had to get the gag off. If it was a thing, maybe I could irritate it by licking it.

Big mistake, when I licked it, I got a terrible taste in my mouth. It tasted like silt and dirt and ash. I wanted to spit it out, but I couldn't, it wouldn't let go.

I decided to scream as loud as I could inside the gag, scrape the walls, and do anything to wake Jill up.

I screamed and called _"JILL! JILL! HELP! HELP! AAAAAHHHHHH" _Shecouldn't hear me. I scraped the walls trying to cling on to something, the wall wasn't stable.

Apparently, Jill did hear me. When she turned her head, she saw me struggling to be free and immediately woke up.

"**EMMA!**" she screamed. She climbed over to my bed and held out her hand. I grabbed it; I was almost through the whirlpool.

The lights flickered on in the hallway, mom and dad heard us. They were going to come in and …. Well I don't know what would happen then. At the last second, I slipped through Jill's fingers and the rest of me went through the whirlpool and it closed up, leaving nothing but darkness.


	4. Explanation

There was complete darkness. I couldn't see anything, but I could feel everything. I was surrounded by sand, must've been what the whirlpool was made of. It was obviously black sand.

I was being captured by the Boogey man. Why? I didn't know.

I was able to remove the gag in here. Probably because, they couldn't hear me anymore or the sand whirlpool acted as a muffler. When it was removed, I screamed the loudest I could, and spit out that grain of sand, no avail.

I decided I needed to be free. I was going to try my hardest to pry the hand like thing off my ankle, but before I could, I fell asleep.

It must have been the nightmare sand that put me to sleep, because after I did, I kept having nightmares. It was a replay of what happened to me in the whirlpool, over and over again. It was horrible.

This is where I wake up in my bed and find out was just a dream, nope, wrong again. When I woke up, I found my self on a stone floor. I would've expected it to be cold, but surprisingly it wasn't, it was neutral, not hot or cold.

My face felt a little pain. I checked, just a few scrapes, I was fine, well, not entirely, I still didn't know where I was exactly. I didn't know what happened.

I remembered being in my room. That's right; I got pulled through a whirlpool of black sand. The lights flickered on.

I wondered how mom and dad reacted to me being gone, I wonder if Jill's alright, will they send out search parties? Will they even believe Jill? Probably not much should answer all my questions.

I looked up. I saw a globe covered in little lights, and surrounding it were birdcages, thousands of them. I knew where I was, Pitch's lair.

There was one light that stood out from the rest. It kept flickering from the brightest bulb to snuff out every second. I examined where the light was located, somewhere in southern Ontario.

I pondered it until it hit me. "Jill?" I said. It made sense, we were very indecisive.

"I do wish she would make up her mind. Her light is making a bit of an eyesore on the globe."

I froze right there. I knew who's voice that belonged to. Pitch, the boogey man.

He was right behind me, but I didn't want to turn around, knowing if I did I might get a heart attack. I started looking all over the place (besides behind me) for an escape route.

I found one, the one that lead to the warren in the movie, maybe if I take it, it would lead me somewhere safer, but I wouldn't go for it, not yet.

"I sense your fear. You're terrified of being here, you're even afraid of turning around."

He was taunting me. He knew if I turned around I would be even more afraid. I bet I could be less afraid of talking back.

"You know what that would do." I replied.

"Yes, it would increase your fear in me, and you know I would want that."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Like you don't already know."

I thought it over. Why would he want me here? I remember having all those nightmares, then seeing the black sand. I still don't know how it got there.

"I don't" I finally replied.

"Well, if you must know, you have a childish side."

"So does my sister and brother."

"Yes, but unlike them, you believe in me more, you have a lot more fears, and you don't face them everyday."

"So."

"So, I decided you should still have them, instead of trying to avoid them, that's why I gave you nightmares, but I "slipped up" and accidently made you see my sand, you're becoming more aware when you're dreaming, you know it's a dream, so you can't be properly scared, I'm afraid I'm losing my touch. So I brought you here, where I can work out the kinks, and have you properly scared while I'm at it."

"So when will I go home."

"Are you joking? With all your fear I could have countless nightmares, you're not going home."

"Kidnap is low, even for you"

"Hmm, you could say that, but I'm willing to try new things. …..Well, well, if I were you, I wouldn't turn around."

I heard it. Eerie horses, nightmares. They smelled my fear.

They were going to attack me on his word, I knew it. I was going to have to escape fast.

"Why don't you get her a place more comfortable?"

I didn't want to know where that place was, so I ran like the wind, not looking over my shoulder. I ran to the tunnel. I had a little blond moment.

Pitch can travel through the shadows genius. As I was running through the shadows, he grabbed me.

"Gotchya." He said, grabbing my wrists and ankles. I screamed. "Think you could escape that easily" he said dragging me back to his lair.

I was struggling with all my might to get free, but it was no use. I was dragged back and turned around to face the nightmares. I was frozen with fear.

They all swarmed around me, engulfing me in black sand. I felt myself get lifted into the air, and moved, and plopped down onto the bottom of a bird cage. Then the door was locked.

I stood up, hard to do in a suspended bird cage, and rattled the walls crying "I am not a bird!"

They were gone, it was useless. I did the only thing I could do: I sat down, curled myself into a ball, and cried.


	5. Jill's POV

Last night, Emma disappeared through a whirlpool of some sort. It wasn't until later I found out it was black sand. When Emma slipped through my fingers I grabbed some of the stuff taking her and found out it was black sand.

I started thinking maybe the whole Boogeyman could be for real, that's probably how I saw the sand. When Emma slipped through my fingers into the inky darkness of the whirlpool, I was so in shock I didn't know what to do. Mom and dad came in then, asked me what all the noise was about.

When I told them Emma was pulled through the floor, they didn't believe me. They thought Emma was just in the bathroom and they were too tired to investigate. The next morning, they realized she was gone, and I told them she was kidnapped.

When I told Adam about it, he told me to get serious. There was no such thing as the  
Boogeyman. I wasn't sure about anything, what to believe and what not to believe, was she really kidnapped by pitch, or would the guardians even try to do anything to save her? I didn't know.

Mom and dad sent out search parties, but they haven't found anything yet. It's only been a day, but I want at least some results. That night I went to bed crying, knowing that my sister is missing.


	6. The Blinking Light

North was just doing the usual. Eating cookies and working on his latest toy idea, an ice sculpture of a remote control race track. That's when he heard a knock on the door.

He went and opened the door. It was Phil. "Ah, Phil, you finally remembered to knock."

"Whargal Bol"

"The globe?" North was puzzled. What could it be this time? They defeated Pitch not too long ago.

He looked back at the racetrack he was working on. He sighed. It would have to wait, there were responsibilities to being leader of the guardians.

He grabbed his swords and walked with Phil to the globe room. When he got there, he saw all the elves were staring in awe at it. _Oh, good, it might not be that bad. _He thought.

When he looked at the globe, he saw it. The light that was flickering the brightest to snuffed out every second. _What could this mean?_ He asked himself.

He had a feeling to call the guardians, he was also deciding against it. Last time he did, it endangered tooth.

He needed to know if it was right to call the guardians this time. The light just kept flickering, why was it so bright? That's when a yeti pointed something out.

"Agral, arg" it stated.

North looked up and saw the man in the moon. "Ah, Manny, good to see you, what brings you here."

"_Call the guardians, I'll tell you all about it when they're all here_."

"If you say so, Manny."

So, north called the guardians, the elves made preparations, and soon all the guardians were there. North decided the message did not need to be delayed.

"My fellow guardians, you are all probably wondering why I've called you all here. In truth be told it is because of that light." Said north pointing at the blinking light.

"Man in moon told me to call you all here so he could explain the situation." He said looking up at the moon. "Well Manny, go ahead." He gestured to the moon.

_"I must first tell you, this light is a special case. This light is not a child, but a youth with a childish side, so their belief still counts. Something has happened to this youth, which is causing some indecision, between believing in the guardians so much more then everyone else, to complete disappointment. This something is Pitch. I'm afraid he's up to his old tricks again, even though it's only been a few months."_

That was a lot for the guardians to soak in. so youths with childish sides still count. Pitch has done something to this youth to cause a serious case of indecision. Who was this youth and what has pitch done to them?

After that, the moon left. Although they wanted to know more, the man in the moon already told them everything they needed to know. This was serious.

"Okay, so what the moon was saying is pitch is after people who are childish?" Questioned jack.

"It seems so, but how come he only went after that one." Replied Bunny.

"There is only one way to find out" proclaimed north. "Go and ask them."

It was agreed upon that jack, bunny, and sandy go. Tooth needed to make sure her tooth palace wasn't unguarded and north had to make sure the Christmas preparations were under way. So that's why Jack Frost, the Easter bunny and the sandman were in the room of 15 year old Jill.

They saw that Jill had been crying, a lot. They didn't want to wake her and remind her of what was troubling her; they decided to do it in her sleep. The sandman was creating a dream where they were asking her about what happened to her; all the sandman had to do was listen to what she had to say.


	7. Jill's Dream

I was crying on my bed, Emma had been gone for a while now. When was she coming back, would the guardians ever save her, or is none of it real at all? I didn't know, but I wanted to know.

Just then the Sandman was right there in front of me. They're real. Then he started …..Asking me about my troubles?

This had to be a dream, the Sandman doesn't talk, but of course he could be making this dream on purpose. So, I decided to just go with the flow.

"Why are you crying?"

"My sister's been gone for a long time."

"What happened to your sister?"

"She was pulled trough the floor, but I'm pretty sure she was kidnapped."

"By who?"

"The boogeyman"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't think she was kidnapped, I know she was kidnapped."

"Okay, what reason do you think he did it for?"

"I don't know, well, we're really odd, we're childish, we still believe in you guys, and ….

Before Emma was kidnapped, she kept having nightmares to the point were she actually saw sand."

"Can you explain why your light is flickering?"

"Huh?"

He showed me a picture of a globe, I got what he meant.

"Oh, maybe because I don't know what to believe in at the moment."

He smiled at me.

"You can believe in us. We'll try to help you to the best of our abilities. We will get your sister back."

"Thank you." Then my dream changed to me being with my sister again.


	8. Pieces of the Puzzle

"So?" "What she'd say mate." asked Bunny and Jack.

Sandman pointed to the empty bed, then showed a picture of two girls, laughing together, playing together, etc. then he made a symbol of Pitch, then a cage. "He took her?" asked Jack amazed. The Sandman nodded.

"Why?" asked Bunny. Sandy made some pictures of nightmares, and themselves, then shrugged his shoulders.

"That's just great" replied Bunny sarcastically. "Let's figure this out at the pole" suggested Jack. He didn't want a fight breaking out between Sandman and Bunny.

When Jack and Sandy got to the pole, Bunny was already there, explaining everything to North, well, mostly everything.

"What kept you, mate?" demanded Bunny.

"Were not as fast you, rabbit." stated Jack.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Jack Frost."

"Fine, I just kept thinking about Jill's problem, losing a sister."

"She's going to be fine Jack, were going to save her." replied North

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Bunny and I were talking about the situation. Its obvious Jill's sister, Emma also has a childish side, or else Pitch wouldn't be able to take her. That means she should believe in all of us, so….."

"…so, that means we can save Emma, right?"

"Right."

"That's great, but how are we going to save her?" asked Bunny

"Well, it would be splendid if we knew why he wanted her so much as in to kidnap Emma, all we have are pieces of the puzzle. We would be able know how to protect her if we had the whole picture. Plus, we can't draw attention to ourselves while rescuing her."

"Why not?" asked Jack.

"That would put Emma in more danger."

"But what if it's all a trap? What if he's expecting us? What if she's not there at all?" asked Bunny.

"The first two might be true, Bunny, but Emma is there, or else we would be able to find her on the globe."

"And nobody deserves to be trapped there, besides Pitch himself!" proclaimed Jack.

"Somebody will have to go to pitch's lair, ask Emma why she's there and rescue her." stated North.

"How do you know if the Sheila will even know?" questioned Bunny.

"Since when does pitch never explain his evil plan?" said Jack jokingly.

"Jack's right." said North, "Emma would demand answers, and Pitch, being him, would tell her."

"Okay, so who's going over there?"

"I think we all know who would be super stealthy with the ability to get Emma out of there super fast.

"Who?"

"You, Jack."


	9. Jack meets Emma

"Me?" asked Jack, shocked.

"Yes, you" answered North.

"Why me?"

"Well you're the only one who's been to Pitch's lair, more then once."

"Yeah, and it doesn't matter if the first time you went there it was to completely betray us." Stated Bunny.

"How many times do we have to go over this? It was not my fault, I was tricked."

"Yeah, well, it still counts."

"Guys, guys, no time to argue, time to take plan of action." Proclaimed North.

So Jack didn't hesitate. He flew straight for a clear opening for Pitch's lair, and those could be anywhere. Luckily, Jack found one in an abandoned parking lot in their home town.

It was nighttime, so it was a probability that Pitch was away, creating nightmares. You could only hope, right. Just to be safe, Jack tried to be as stealthy as he could down in Pitch's lair.

Jack searched for any signs of Jill's sister. He searched until he heard a faint whimper of someone crying. Jack looked around, and then he saw Emma in one of those bird cages.

She was curled up in a ball, crying. _Wow_ thought Jack. _Emma and her sister must be really tight, or Pitch has been doing some _pretty**nasty** _things._

He flew over to her cage.

"_Psst_" Jack whispered. She didn't notice him, maybe Emma didn't believe in him. Well, he heard her call out his name a few times before so that couldn't be true.

Maybe Emma just didn't hear him. Jack decided to try again, but louder. "_Psst_" Jack whispered again, louder.

That time she heard Jack, Emma turned her head to look at Jack. It looked like she wasn't getting decent sleep. Well, the bird cage floor and being the captive of the nightmare king made it believable.

"Jack" Emma said smiling, like Jack was her ray of sunshine in a dark room. "I should have known you were coming. I felt cold." Emma sounded strained, like she had been crying for some time now.

"Sorry about that." he apologized. Emma had been a captive for he didn't know how long, she was in her pajamas' and he had to make her feel cold. "Don't be." Emma reassured. "I like the cold."

"Really" that was the last thing Jack expected to hear from her, maybe she did have a childish side. He was getting off topic.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, but soon realized he should have re-worded it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was crying tears of joy before because I _love _being trapped in a bird cage, knowing I might never go home." Emma answered sarcastically.

Before Jack could re-word his question to 'did he do anything extremely harmful to you?' she re-answered a bit loudly "No, I'm not fine. You don't know what he's made me see, it's a surprise I haven't died of a heart attack already. Oh, Jack, you have to get me out of here. It's been pure torture." Good enough for him.

"Shh. I will, but first can you tell me what you're doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, okay. Um, he said I had a childish side, I believed in him, I had a lot of fear but I avoided it, he wanted to take away that barrier, that's why he gave me nightmares, he slipped up, causing me to see sand, he's afraid he's losing his touch, he brought me here to fix that and have me properly scared."

"Is that all?"

"No, he also wants to get a lot of nightmares from me, thinks I could supply him. He said I was never going home, how many days until Christmas?"

"Um, I think about a week, why?"

"Oh, no! When I was kidnapped there was 10 days until Christmas! I was here for 3 days! I'm missing so much, how is Jill?"

"Well, she could have been better."

"This is terrible! I have to get back, can we go now?"

"Yes, we can go, if you keep it down."

"Sorry" it was then she noticed something. "Oh, no!"

"What?"

"He knows."

"He knows what?"

"He knows you're here! Jack, you have to get of here now!

"Why?"

"Just go, now!" that is when a curtain of black sand covered the cage and the last thing Jack heard from Emma was her screaming.

"Emma? Emma!" he was scared now, what was Pitch doing to her. He tried freezing away the curtain, but it was no use, the curtain was too thick.

That is when he heard Pitch's laughter echoing throughout the lair. He had a bone to pick with him, but the last time he stayed too long in Pitch's lair, it had disastrous consequences. He had the information he needed, he could go, but he didn't like the thought of leaving her all alone here.

He had too, she would want him too. "I'm sorry" he said to the cage, "I'll come back to rescue you, I promise." And with that he flew off.


	10. Jill's Nightmare

I was having the usual dream, me with my sister, but that's when my dream changed into a nightmare.

We were walking the way Emma likes to walk home. When we passed the abandoned parking lot, we noticed something strange. It looked like a broken bed frame.

All of a sudden, a big tornado of black sand shot out from under it. Nightmares appeared all around us. I needed to protect Emma.

I turned some nightmares to sweet dreams, and then we ran. We ran down the block as fast as we could. We skidded to a halt at the crosswalk.

Cars, lots of them were passing in front of us. I almost suggested we climb over the cars or go around them when I heard Emma scream from behind me. I turned; ready to fight more nightmares, only to see a whirlpool of dark sand closing up, to my horror. I could only stand there and realize, I failed at protecting her, and the Boogeyman got her again.

It skipped to a revised memory. I woke up to Emma screaming, hoping this was all just a nightmare, but when I turned my head I saw her clinging to her bed for dear life. I rushed to her aid, screaming her name.

When I grabbed her hand I asked her "Why aren't you saving yourself!" all she replied, crying, was "I can't! I'm being pulled down!" that's when she sunk down into the abyss of black sand after slipping right out of my hand.

I almost wanted to scream at the guardians. This nightmare made me believe no matter what they do they wouldn't really "save her" save her, Pitch would find a way to take her back. Of course, Pitch could be just giving me the nightmare to scare me into a non-believer.

Sandy said my light was really bright on the globe. Maybe Pitch didn't like that, maybe he thought it would grab the guardians attention and they would save the day and he didn't want that to happen, so he gave me this nightmare to try and snuff my light, by scaring me.

Well, I hate to tell you this Pitch, but if you didn't want my light that bright you shouldn't have stolen my sister in the first place, and giving me this nightmare only proves they are real, or else I wouldn't have it at all.

"Seems you are desperate, aren't you?"

I looked around the room. Was that me or him? I heard a bit of laughter. Still confused, who is that?

"First you don't know what to believe in and now you firmly decide to believe in them."

Hello, still waiting for an answer here. "It seems no matter what I do to you, you'll do anything to get your _dear_ sister back." It's him.

"Well, if I'm desperate, so are you!" I snapped.

"Really, am I?" he said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, sandy said I was making a bright light on the globe, you probably want it snuffed, so you came here trying to make me stop believing, I bet I'm being watched, you're lucky to have given me this nightmare, I'm telling you, coming here only proved they exist, so I'm not going to stop believing."

"So, they came to you already."

"Yeah, that's right!" I said, masking the fear of what was going through his head.

"hmm." He sounded to himself. Then he appeared right behind me, which made me jump a little "You're right, I am desperate. Desperate to keep the fear, so much fear, inside your sister, from it comes so many nightmares."

"Have you ever heard the saying, the only way to face your fear is if it's staring you in the face? If you want her to be afraid, making her your captive isn't the solution."

He pondered that thought, but I knew he wouldn't let her go. "She'll always be afraid, she can never expect what's going to being coming at her, day after day. It seemed like she was getting over her fear here, because of my sand, and I would never be able to live with myself if that happened. So, I captured her to remind her, she should always be afraid of me." he remarked, answering my question.

Before I could say 'if you didn't want to slip up, you shouldn't have given her that many nightmares' He said "you should be too. This nightmare is showing you reality. No matter how many times they save her, I will get her back." Then he laughed slinking into the shadows.

That's it. He's insane, is he trying to make me paranoid. I would've threatened him, but I don't think he finds me that menacing. I was really mad now, I wanted to storm into his lair and save her, but I couldn't without being caught, plus I just couldn't. he thinks he can just take her away from me, well once I get her back, I'm not letting her go so easily again.

I was shaking with fury. "Pitch! You won't get away with this." I yelled. "not again." I said to myself, half filled with doubt.

He kept laughing in the background. That's when I woke with a start.


	11. Emma's Visitor

Those past few days have been a horror for me. First it was trying to sleep with the weird bird cage floor, sleeping on my side in awkward angles. Every night I got a nightmare, a different one, he's really experimenting on me (wonder what nightmares it gives him).

Then, it was the daily scaring, no schedule. At any time, nightmares would run at me out of nowhere, really close to my cage and sometimes going through it, scaring the begeezies, golingers, and flickniggles out of me. There was also, the black sand curtain (see chapter 9). It would envelop my cage, after which, many of my different fears would jump out at me, trying to do what I was afraid of. That would scare everything else out of me.

I didn't have to go to the bathroom that much, it was scared out of me. I didn't even have any food. Well he did give me a little water, only a little, but that's because if I didn't have any, I would die of dehydration.

After the curtain faded, I knew Jack was gone. Another chance gone, another day with no freedom, and it was close to Christmas too. Would I have to spend Christmas in a cage?

'_Think positive_' I thought. Well, maybe Jack will give Stratford a white Christmas, to cheer it up. '_Better everyone else be happy_'.

Meanwhile, I was curled up in a little ball, afraid to give a peep, afraid to look. The Black sand curtain would do that to you. Of course, being the eavesdropper I was, I had to listen to his thought out loud.

"Hmm, Jack frost was here. …. If they come back for her I'll have to be ready…. I can't just keep putting up a curtain every time, they'll find a way past it ….. I'll have to get busy."

I pretended to be still recovering from that fear dose, it wasn't difficult. Something told me I wouldn't like what he was going to do.

He was first going to go after Jill. Her light must be really bright for a reason, so he figured it was giving them the power to do this. He laughed knowing I was afraid of what kind of nightmare he was going to give her.

That night (I assume it was night, I couldn't tell from the darkness, but he was leaving so that's a sign.) after he left to torment my sister, I was in fear of seeing that really bright bulb going out before my eyes. Maybe I was doomed. I started to cry, that's when I heard something.

I should tell you this, when you have a _childish_ side, some things happen. First I'll explain the _childish_ of childish side. It means you have a lot of imaginary friends, if you can't find real ones, and side means you only see them when your lonely and need someone to talk to.

We both grew up. I had school, she had her family. So, it was a surprise when I saw her here, I thought I had no room for happiness. Yet there she was, sneaking around Pitch's lair.

She climbed to the top of the globe, and used a grabbling hook to get to my cage, she was in more agile of clothes. Once she was on my cage, it swung a little, then she climbed to the door opened it and climbed in.

"So sorry" she said. "I would be getting you out, but I can't without hurting you."

"What are you doing here, and why would you want in my cage?" I asked, amazed.

"I don't want to drop to the floor, and I wanted to see you, to answer both questions." She said. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Why didn't you come here sooner?"

"Everyone in my town knows about this, but we fear all of our safety if we do anything."

"You did something."

"He won't even know I've been here."

"Is there snow in Stratford?"

"No, Jack is too concerned about you right now."

"Phooey."

She snickered. "You're probably wondering why I'm really here."

"Why?"

"Don't succumb to fear, don't give up hope, don't try to escape…."

"WHAAAAAT!" luckily, any startled or frightened noise coming out of me is thought to be from a dose of fear. "WHY NOT!"

" If you tried to escape, you'd hurt, kill, or get _yourself _captured again, who knows what he'll do to you then, and then all of us trying to save you would've been _trying_ for _nothing._"

"continue." I said upset, I had to sit around here doing nothing, being helpless, waiting to be saved.

"I'll do everything I can to help, as long as you don't bend to his will, and keep believing someone will save you, you will make it through this. Don't believe everything he says, he's a liar and will do anything to control you, remember that."

I did, I remembered the movie when Pitch blackmailed Jack, after Jack did what he said, he was still going to do (you know what) anyway. I also remembered he does anything to get on your nerves. "O.k. I will."

"Great!" she hugged me and then said "Just hang in there." Just as she was about to leave.

"Wait!" I cried. She stopped and looked at me "yes?" she asked.

"I have some more questions." I pleaded.

"I guess a few more questions couldn't hurt." She said.

"Thank you." I replied. "First, how come you seem real, is it all a dream."

"Well to answer that, you were lonely and really needed me, you didn't know it, but you hoped to have time to talk to me and believed you could. Belief and hope are really powerful you know."

So, Bridget (the name of my imaginary friend) was here because of my belief. That was relieving until I had a scary thought.

"Isn't it dangerous for you to be here then? Pitch hates all belief that isn't in him."

"It was already dangerous for me to come here. I almost didn't want to go."

"What made up your mind?"

"Let's just say, the moon told me what to do."

So Bridget was sent from the man in the moon himself. Well now I know I'm not neglected. That's when Bridget heard something.

"I have to go now, remember what I said." She quickly put.

"I will, now go!"

I didn't want anything happening to her, she was one of my best friends. She gracefully landed on the floor and sprinted out of the lair. I knew deep inside her, she looked back and said good bye.


	12. Questioning

I don't think I would see her like that again. Even if I did, how would people react? 'Oh, Emma, your, imaginary friend, she's real?!' before now, she had just been a faint outline of an image and my arguing voice with a hint of my imagination.

She told me not to succumb to fear. Okay, what can I do about that? I can't snap at him, it wouldn't affect him; He'd be a little surprised, but it wouldn't affect him.

Maybe she meant don't lose hope about Jill's light. Okay, I won't. Belief and hope have gotten me this far, right?

Pitch appeared in the room. He looked flattered, then frustrated. "Why is that girl so stubborn!?" he said in outrage.

Wow, I guess belief and hope really do work. I made a tiny laugh, and then he turned at me. Oops. I made a sound of happiness. Did I care? No. Should I care? Oh yeah.

I knew he could do horrid things, but so what? He's already been doing horrible things to me. It's not like he can threaten my sister, it's already been proven she's strong. What I didn't know about was the questioning.

A nightmare ran at me. I wasn't so scared, but I started to when I was being pulled out of the cage. I then was confused. I was on the ground.

Looking at him wasn't so hard. I've been doing it for what, four days in a row. "What are you doing?" I asked, a little curious.

"I sense something different about you. You seem less afraid." Maybe he was afraid.

"What if I am? Will you let me go, or try to get me to be afraid again?"

"You seem, filled with more hope."

"Well, you couldn't snuff that light."

"I am curious about one thing, why this sudden change?"

"I just told you."

"Perhaps, or you could have been inspired." What?

"What are you talking about?"

"I sense a recent fear you just obtained, barely noticeable, but is still there. You're afraid I will find out."

"Find out what?"

"You had a visitor when I was gone, and now you fear her safety. I'm guessing she was a close friend of yours."

He was on to me, but why would he be interested in her? I had a need to say something that will protect Bridget, but not insult her. She is no threat to you? No, that will make her sound weak. She's only visible to my eye? What about her family? I don't know what you're talking about? That will make it sound like she's not my friend.

Right now, all I can think of is I don't know where she is, so I'll go with that.

"I don't know where she is."

"You should know; she did come from your mind."

"Well I don't, so don't question me. Why do you want to know where she is anyway?"

"I know you have been eavesdropping on me."

I thought he liked it when I heard his evil plans for me. The only reason he would be upset is if I told someone what he was saying. He thought I told her?

"I didn't tell her anything you said; it's not even that interesting."

"You didn't have to tell her anything, she would know."

If we had a telepathic connection, why did she have to come here?

"How?"

"She would know you so well; she'd be able to tell from the look in your eyes, you're practically the same person."

So, the man in the moon sent Bridget, to try and raise my hopes and lower my fear, then from what she saw, she would tell someone, man in moon? Guardians? Jill? It dawned on me; he wanted more time to do what he wanted to do to me, which I still had a horrible feeling about. Plus it wouldn't work as well when I'm less afraid.

It had been practice, preparing me for this big thing. He was getting what he wanted, I was getting scared. What was even scarier is I couldn't escape from it.

I gulped. That should give him satisfaction. I just wanted to go back to my cage. I don't want to be tempted to try to escape; he might just speed up the process.

I was afraid I succumbed to fear, I was willing to go along to whatever he wanted. I'm sorry: Bridget, Man in the moon. I have some good news though; I'm really hoping to be rescued anytime now.

After the questioning, he felt successful. I was terrified. After I willingly let myself get put back in my cage by a nightmare I was not afraid of anymore, a terrible thought came to my mind.

While I was huddled in my cage, I kept thinking of Bridget's last words as she prepared to leave, 'Just hang in there'. At the time I thought it meant 'be patient and wait to be rescued' which I didn't like, but now I think it's much more important then that. The man in the moon must have sent Bridget for a reason, right?

Now as I played them over in my head it sounded like 'Just try to stay alive'. Was I going to die?


	13. The Waiting

When Jack rushed back to the North Pole, he was thinking of possible strategies of getting her back without being caught. When he got to his destination, he was surprised with what he saw. Everyone was huddled around North's chair as he was reading a letter.

"I can't believe this!" he said. They all turned to look at him. "I go to Pitch's lair risking everything I am on a girl, and you're all here reading a letter!"

"I know how this may look Jack, but the letter was so interesting, I couldn't resist urge to open." Explained North. "and after we saw who it was from, we really wanted to know what it said." Added Tooth.

"Who's it from?" questioned Jack. "Her brother" said North simply. "What's it say?" said Jack a little more interested.

North read the letter:

_Dear Santa,_

_I'm really worried. Emma has been missing all weekend. I'm afraid she won't be here for Christmas. My sister says she's been captured by the boogeyman, but that can't be true. The boogeyman doesn't exist, right? So all I'm asking is this, forget everything I said I wanted before, all I really want is my sister, home for Christmas._

_Signed Adam_

"He also wrote letters for his mice"

_Dear Santa,_

_Please bring her back. She named me when I was born._

_Signed Nip_

_P.S I also want some Cheddar._

_Dear Santa,_

_Please bring her back. She nursed back to health when I was sick._

_Signed Sasha_

_P.S I also would like some Mozzarella_

…

They read each of the mouse's letters, each one saying a reason they wanted her back and a type of cheese they wanted.

"Wow, he must really want her back." Said Jack. He could really symphonize with Adam. He had a sister once. If anything had happened to her, he wouldn't be able to bear it. If she had been Captured by someone he would have done anything to get her back. He wouldn't appreciate a person saying she was captured by something that doesn't exist.

"So, Jack what did you find out?"

"Huh?"

"You went to Pitch's lair and talked to her…."

"Oh yeah, she said she was held there because she had a lot of fear and he wanted many different nightmares from it. I also would have saved her, but…"

"You were caught."

"…more like he found out I was there, then this curtain of black sand covered her cage, and then I heard her scream. It was horrible."

"Curtains of black sand are bad news." Said North. The last time he saw one, it meant Pitch was threatening all the guardians. It got them all together, but it also left tooth's palace defenseless.

"What do you think happened to her?" asked Jack.

"Who knows, could be just afraid of the dark for all we know, but we're sure it's bad." Bunny commented.

"I just hope she's all right." Worried Tooth.

"I say we go get her!" exclaimed Jack.

"Jack, you can't just burst in without plan." Said North.

"Watch me."

"Jack, just hear us out." Ushered Tooth.

Jack agreed to listen to their excuse, but if it wasn't good enough, he was going to rush over, storm into Pitch's lair, free her from her cage and get her out of there.

"Jack, if you rush in, willy nilly, no plan … Pitch could be expecting you, then you wouldn't be able to help her." North explained.

"I promised I would rescue her!"

"and you will… with time."

Jack thought of all of the terrible things that can happen to her, "with time", but he agreed to wait.

The next day, Jack had a hard time making fun for children. He was too concerned. He then heard a familiar squeak, and turned to see Baby Tooth.

Baby tooth was ushering him to come with her. So, he followed her to the north pole. "Why do you want to see me?" was the first thing he said when he got there.

"We think it's very important you meet our guest." North said.

Sitting by the fire, was a women. A woman with brown hair and red streaks, green eyes.

She looked a lot like Emma. There was something that felt strange though. This woman, to Jack, felt like she was not supposed to be here, but was. She smelt like she was made of things children have, belief, hope, and imagination.

The women turned to Jack, she smiled. That's when she held out her hand for introduction, "Hello, you must be Jack. Pleased to meet you. I'm Bridget. Emma's imaginary friend."


	14. Info

"What?" was all Jack could say. It seemed impossible, if she was her _imaginary _friend, what was she doing here?

"You're probably wondering a lot of things." Bridget said. Jack nodded.

"First, I'll start with the basics. The reason I'm around is Emma really needed someone to talk to, and I've been her imaginary friend for 10 years. She really hoped she would get the chance to talk to me, she believed in that moment happening, although she didn't realize it, so I had the chance to go talk to her. I almost didn't go, my whole village was afraid of the danger, I didn't want to endanger anyone. One night the man in the moon came to me, he said he needed me to be his messenger for this crisis. So I agreed, anything to help my friend, and for that he gave me a more solid form."

"So that's how you're here, you're a messenger." She nodded.

"So what message do you have for us?"

"Well, first I went to Emma. Oh, how I wanted to rescue her, but the moon told me if I tried, I'd put her in danger. I told her not to give up hope and not to succumb to fear, you know that sort of stuff, (she kind of didn't believe my solid form either). I was also there to find out what was going on. I'm one of her best friends, one of the best for the job, I could just look at her and find out what was wrong, we're practically the same person. When I looked in her eyes, past all the happiness, relief, and present fear, I saw that she was scared of something yet to come, something big."

"You could see past all that?"

"Duh, _imaginary friend_; any way, after that I went to make sure Jill was okay, by talking to her imaginary friend. She said Jill had a nightmare, one that told her to stop believing in the guardians, luckily she didn't."

The guardians were worried there for a moment, then let out a sigh of relief.

"I asked Manny if this meant anything, how bad it could get, he said it could get as bad as Emma's life being on the line, after hearing that, I rushed here."

"What!" they all said.

"She's had so many doses of fear, the next one could stop her heart."

"Does Pitch even know about this?" asked Bunny.

"He probably does. That's why he wants to do this big thing, as a final thing to do with her, to get the most of what he can with her."

"I just realized something, since you come from her, what will happen to you if she dies?" asked Jack.

"Being both mine and my family's creator, my family will die and I will be nothing more then a voice in the wind. That's if the moon decides to keep me solid, if not, I'll just die."

"This is terrible, how much time do you think we have left?" asked Tooth.

"My guess is that she has until the end of tomorrow."

"Then we have no time to lose, time to make plan of action." North said.

"That's great! Good luck, make sure she's well."

"Where are you going?" asked Tooth.

"I've delivered my message, my task is done, and if the worst does happen, I want to spend my last few hours with my family."

"Okay, well, Good bye and thank you."

After the farewell, she ran for home. Her family was waiting.


	15. The Hold

It's not happening until he gets back. I feel like I'm in a hold where they keep prisoners, waiting to receive their punishment. I guess you could call me sort of a prisoner, to Pitch, and my punishment is for, avoiding fear.

This is usually the time where the prisoners look back on their mistakes and remember their past a little. Well I never made any mistakes to put me in here, so I guess I'll just look into my past a bit.

I remember when I was 5. I wasn't afraid of much then. Just storms for, they blew my tree house over, and the dark, for no apparent reason. I remember having a nightlight then. That was the year I met Bridget.

I lived in Toronto. It was my 5th birthday party. My parents threw me big birthday parties back then, where they would invite all the neighborhood kids, they seemed nice.

I still felt like I was being treated like a little kid, even though I acted 3 around the time.

After I got all of my presents, everyone headed out to games, like whack the piñata, everyone except me. I hung back a bit, I admired a doll someone gave me, and I wished she could have some of the fun too.

That's when I noticed her, she looked a lot like the doll, and her name was Bridget. People got me the doll because it reminded them of me. There was a slight difference though, Bridget was 16.

She was standing in the doorway, she said 'Sorry, I'm late, I got you a present.' She got me sun block. Apparently, she didn't want me getting burned, if I ever went to the beach.

I had the rest of the party with my neighbor's kids, my family, and Bridget, my imaginary friend.

The next year, I moved to Stratford, Bridget with me every step of the way. That year, she met Perry; I started kindergarten and learned about death. Such a young age, I know.

In grade one, I learned, some people are not that nice. I was picked on because I was different. I even devolved a fear of monsters, after walking through a haunted house after a stupid bet. When I was 7, that's when she and Perry got married. I thought it was happening so fast, I didn't understand the term pregnant yet.

When I was 8, Gregory, Bridget and Perry's son, was born. I still didn't know exactly how they got him; all I knew was babies grow in their mother's tummies.

When I was 11, that's when I started being afraid of the dark for a reason. Our teacher made us watch this scary movie.

When I was 13, Bridget and Perry had a daughter named Cindy. I understood pregnancy at the time, and just this year Bridget and Perry had a son they call Ozzy. What will happen to them once I'm gone? Will they just disappear?

He's here, my Hold time is over.


	16. The Big Thing

"I'm back!" someone was happy, unusually happy; happy for my demise?

"Did you miss me, of course you didn't." what did he expect?

I couldn't help but look grim. "Aww, don't be sad, you're contributing to a better cause." He said sarcastically.

Better cause, my butt! Cause to destroy the guardians! I couldn't snap back, what was the point, it didn't affect him. The good news was, I wasn't afraid of this, I just didn't want to do it.

Most of my time, all my fears scare me equally, not being scared, means I have some privacy. I wasn't scared, because I had a plan, I wasn't going to try to escape, just try to buy time. I would never help him, he would have to kill me first, then I still couldn't help him.

When the time came for "it" (still don't know what it is) to happen, I didn't know what was going to happen, but it was basically the same thing for all scenarios. I was going to do what I do best, **avoid it.**

I was alone. Something came seeping across the floor, like a black cloud, or oil, or black tentacles. It stopped, as in deciding what to do next, so far it hasn't come for me. Then it started gathering itself up, twirling like a whirlpool. It started heading for my cage.

I was prepared for the worst. It reached my cage door, the door flew open. That is when I carried out my plan, I jumped onto the perches. If it tried to grab me, I wouldn't let go, but meanwhile I was trying to get as far up as possible, then I could jump to the globe, from cage to cage, slide to the ground, and run from this "thing". If I'm lucky, I could get out of here. Sure, I don't know where I am, and it would be breaking my promise to Bridget, but who cares, I just want to get away from this "thing".

I climbed to the top. Once I was on the roof, I realized, 5 days sitting in a cage can make your footing terrible. I slipped, and fell right into this "thing".

It wasn't so bad, all I felt was a rush and whole bunch of black sand, like I was being swallowed and I haven't hit the stomach yet. I was then on the floor, and I wasn't in the "thing" anymore. Was that it?

I saw it shifting in the air, until it morphed into a monster, made of my fears. Looking at it paralyzed me, then I ran, so far the plan is going good, except I didn't run for the exit.

"It's" plan was to corner me, so it was herding me into a corner, in a scary sort of way.

I ran, until I got to a dead end. It was that place in the movie, where Pitch tormented Jack about his fear. Now _I_ was going to be tormented by _my_ fear in here.

Here it comes, it was rushing, eager to do "whatever" to me. It slammed right into me, right after I saw it's golden eyes. I experienced all my fears at once, it was so much I… I … slipped out off consciousness, so much for the plan.


	17. Still

After Bridget left, the guardians realized by tomorrow she meant next sunset, which was actually the end of that day. Also after she left, the sun had risen and they couldn't go out in broad daylight, so they left after dark, say after all the kids were asleep, so around 9 pm.

Once they were right outside Pitch's lair, _Jack_ started formulating a plan. "Okay, we've got about 3 hours until the deadline Bridget mentioned. Pitch might not be around, but we should still be extra stealthy. Once we get her, we get out of there as fast we can, got it?"

They all seemed a little worried for Jack. What if she wasn't even there? What if she wasn't even alive?

"Jack, Bridget didn't say she would die _at_ midnight, she said she'd be dead _by_ midnight." Tooth explained.

"So, we'll remove her body if she's dead."

"What if she's not even there?"

"Look, we'll find her, all right."

That was the first time he was mad with tooth. After Jack entered the lair, Tooth said to North "I've never seen him like this." North answered with "What if you made a promise to rescue someone from their doom and there was chance you couldn't."

Once inside, Jack flew up to them.

"She's not there." Jack muttered.

"What do you mean?" Bunny asked.

"Her cage, she's not in there."

"Do you think that maybe…?" Tooth started.

"No. she has to… let's just look around and see if we can find her."

After a while of searching, Sandy finally found her. She was lying (Sprawled) front side downward to the floor, her head on it's right side. Sandy went to Jack, knowing he would want to see it.

"What is it, Sandy?"

Sandy did some images of Emma, then an arrow.

"You found her? Yes! I knew she wasn't gone. Hey, guys! Sandy found her!" he was a little over exited.

They went to her, they were a little shocked.

"Is she still alive, mate?"

Jack flipped her hair out of her face, he shook her a little, and she moved.

"She's alive!"

"Yeah, but for how long?"

She lifted her head a little, she looked up at Jack.

"Jack, you did come back for me!" she sounded as strained as usual, but Jack was thinking, this time she was strained for a different reason. She looked happy, then worried.

"What don't you want to be rescued?"

"It's, not that, it's just, I feel, like, I, did something, terrible!" Each bit sounded like it hurt.

"What did you do?"

"I…uh." She passed out, that's at least what they hoped.

"We better get her out of here."

"All right, then." North said, as he scooped her up.

They rushed to the sleigh, they carefully put her on the floor, and then they took off. She looked so peaceful. Jack wanted to touch her to wake her up, but then thought against it, if the cold out here wasn't working, then his cold touch wouldn't work either. They made it back to the pole and she still didn't wake up.

They had to make sure she didn't die on them, so they were going to watch her at the pole until they were sure she was okay. They placed her by the fireplace.

As the time passed, elves came along and poked her, wondering if she was going to wake up, then they were shooed away. Jack went beside her and shook her, this time she didn't wake up. He tried everything; he even sent in a nice cool breeze, she wouldn't wake up.

"Please, wake up."

"Jack…?" it was North. He was wondering what was troubling Jack.

"It's almost midnight, why is she so still?"


	18. Spirits

I was alone, I mean it this time. Everywhere I tried to look; only darkness was there. Every time I tried to listen for someone else, nothing, I couldn't even hear myself breathe, it was really quiet. _Am I Dead? _I thought.

That's when I saw a light. _Yup I'm dead. _Funny, I didn't think I would go this way. I thought I'd be going down a tunnel, not a hallway, at least I think it's a hallway.

I'd never see my family again. At least I knew Jack did come to rescue me, so maybe my body wouldn't have to be surrounded by darkness. Maybe I could go and visit everyone as a ghost or an angel, or a spirit so I could talk through mediums.

Bridget and her family were probably all dead, Jill would still think they're alive, but they're dead. In fact, I thought I saw Bridget coming to great me in the after life. Maybe she could be my imaginary friend there, and that time she could be more real, with angel magic.

She was running to greet me. She must've been anxious for me to die, that's comforting. She was hugging me, then she helped me toward the light, here goes nothing.

I was in a house. Why was I in a house? She sat me in a chair and then left for another room, I was so confused.

My hearing started to come back, and I heard noises from a kitchen, I also heard footsteps coming downstairs.

"Gregory, go back to bed…. Perry I just need some time alone with her."

Perry? Gregory? As in Bridget's husband and son? Bridget then came in with hot chocolate, sundaes, some grapes, and sugar cookies. Did I mention I **love** Bridget?

"Help yourself." She said. I grabbed a grape. When I ate it, it tasted like I thought purple grapes would taste like, sweet and a little like cranberry mixed with apple juice. I was afraid I couldn't say anything, as in if I opened my mouth to talk nothing would come out.

"I thought I told you to **not** to try to escape" I had to say something.

"I…I did..n't"

"Then what are you doing here, oh and you can speak here, you're not mute."

"Where is here?"

"My house silly."

"Your house, what am I doing at your house, aren't I dead?"

"No, but you could be. Right now I'm talking to your spirit. Once you were unconscious a second time, your spirit felt so strained and weak, it left to get better, it all depended on who you found first."

"So, that's what you meant by don't try to escape, you meant 'spirit don't you go anywhere' wait a minute, who I found first, what do you mean. "

"Let's just say if you found heaven, you'd go there to get better, but heaven has a little judgmental issue. They won't let you in unless you're dead, so you would've agreed to die so you could go back there to get better, but they're kind of pack rats. Once you go in, you have to call that place your home. Or if you found a beam of moonlight, you would go to work for the man in the moon. The other choice was me, if you found me I would bring you back to strength, and then you could go back to being alive."

"Strength, you mean as in work out?"

"No, just refill your energy level."

"Good, because if you meant to make me healthy again, I'm not sure cookies, ice cream, and hot chocolate would do the trick."

"This is spirit food, it's not actually junk food, and it just looks like that so you would feel good eating it."

"Then how come it tastes so much like it."

"Spirit food always taste like, what you think it would taste like."

"Well, that explains a lot."

After I had my fill of spirit food, Bridget cleaned up the dishes and asked me how I was feeling. I told her I was fine, but there was something I was still pondering.

"Why is everyone so interested in me?"

"Who?"

"Pitch, Man in the moon, etc."

"Pitch is interested in you because you have a lot of fear; Manny is interested in you because you were captured by him."

"Bridget, I heard this all before. I don't think that's the reason."

"You have a childish side."

"A lot of people do, it's called a child voice."

"You have it more then other people. It's like you're a child yourself."

"But I'm not, I'm 15."

"Not in age, personality. Your mom she's nearly 50, and she acts like she's in her 30's, that's because she is."

"What?"

"I'm just saying people are who they are in the eyes of others."

"So, let's just say, someone has a dirty mouth, or someone acts a lot like a girl."

"Then their spirits eat dirt or are girls."

"What about me. What does that make me."

"You said were a tomboy, and when you little, you said you were a boy, that's because you believed your spirit was a boy. I hate to tell you this, but in most people's eyes you're feminine, you're not boyish enough. You also act a lot like a child, you remember when your parents called you a baby when you were little, that's because your spirit was a baby.

Then it grew up, it was a toddler when you were a child, and it's a child now. Everyone keeps saying you act like a child, well they're right, but that's nothing to be ashamed of, there's nothing wrong with being a child. You believe you could still be a child at 15, you like your youth, you sleep with stuffies and have an imaginary friend you say is real even though everyone keeps telling you I'm not.

You even have a strike against swearing, you know how you said you couldn't hear it until 7th grade, that's because no one swears around a toddler or young children."

"How old does that make my spirit then?"

"10."

"Makes sense, I started acting like a baby when I was 5."

"Someone told you, you were over-reacting. So without knowing it, you started your life over again. Most things didn't make sense to you, that's because you were a baby, you crawled, played with tiny things, even shoes. Your parent's spirits well, your parents didn't know, your parent's spirits were angry that you were a baby again, it reminded them of their lost son. Your mother picked out your clothes because that's what mothers do to babies and toddlers. Your parents told you stuff like me, doesn't exist, because they wanted you to grow up, your mind did, your spirit didn't though."

"So, all this time, I was 5 years younger then I actually was."

"Smartest 10 year old spirit I know, besides your sister."

"My sister?"

"Of course, her spirit stayed a child because it was waiting for your spirit to catch up, even as spirits, you're best friends. Why do you think she didn't cry at Santa Claus, you were the bigger cry baby, because you were, well a baby. Your parents spirits, they punished her the same and treated her the same, because they thought she was pretending to be a child, they didn't like it, you're twins, you should be the same, they were depressed, anything got them mad."

"That sounds very interesting."

"That's not all; you're also very creative and imaginative. Most kids your age do not have an imagination anymore."

"Normal age or spirit age?"

"Both. They get sucked into the world of reality and never want to leave. That's how you're special."

"So, I'm basically a child. I have a lot of fear, which attracts the attention of Pitch, and a lot of imagination, which attracts the man in the moon."

"Hey, if your imagination didn't mean much, why would've he have brought me into this."

"Thanks for telling me, you probably didn't tell me because, you know, _I wasn't ready_."

"Nope, I just didn't tell you because you didn't ask, and I didn't know until Manny explained it to me, but it makes me sound wiser so I'll go with what you said. _Yes, nowyou are ready_." we laughed.

"Yup, I am. Ready to take on Pitch as the unusual, intelligent, 10 year old spirit I am."

"What? I didn't mean you were that special."

"Come on. I know he's going to attack the guardians with this "thing" he made with my fear, and after this, I know how to destroy it."

"Okay, just be careful."

"I will."

I started to head out the door, when I realized I forgot to ask the most important question.

"So I'm not going to die, your family will live?"

"Yes, we're going to be fine. Now just go."

With that I sprinted out the door, I had to hurry.


	19. Emma to the Rescue

Emma was just lying in the globe room, she wasn't moving, and it was past midnight. Jack wasn't there. The guardians had a lot to discuss and they thought it would be better if Jack spent some time away from Emma, he was becoming distressed, and she didn't need that atmosphere around her.

They had to talk about what would happen if she lived. If she lived, they were going to have to take her home, and hope that she was well cared for. There was still the factor pitch might get her again, but he usually doesn't try things more then once.

They also had to talk about what they were they going to do when she died. What were they going to do with the body, they can't have her disappear without letting her folks know what happened, and couldn't just leave her on the front step or leave her out in the wilderness alone. Jack volunteered to help let her folks know she died, and watch after her until they found her.

They didn't know if that was such a good idea. They didn't want Jack in a worse state then he was now, plus he needed to make fun with children, there was also a chance he might go after Pitch in fury, and they didn't want that. It was decided that Jack would lead the parents to where they'll have the body, sandy will tell Jill in a dream, and some of the yetis will watch over her. They just hoped they wouldn't have to do that.

So there she was, lying perfectly still. Anyone who saw her would think she was dead.

Just then, a frantic wind blew in the room.

A bunch of black sand twirled around the globe, after that Pitch appeared on the globe.

He was silent, aware the room was empty, except for Emma. When he saw her he just smiled a little, that was when he spoke.

"I did say you were never going home, I kept my promise" he thought she was dead, he was satisfied he scared her to her death bed.

He laughed, and the guardians heard it. They rushed to the globe room.

"Pitch! What do you want?" North demanded.

"Nothing much, besides to destroy all of you!"

"What did you do?" Jack said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, getting right to the point, are we frost? I just simply scared nightmares into her, or should I say out of her."

Weird looking nightmares appeared on the globe. Some were tombstone grey, while others looked like skeletons.

"I've got to say, her nightmares are very unusual. I've also been meaning to show you my latest one, it's special."

I giant monster made of black sand appeared over the globe.

"Do you like it, this one includes all her fears. Fun fact about these new nightmares, they're much stronger then before. You see, when it comes to her fear, she really experiences it."

So that's why he went after her. She had strong fears, then she was starting to get over her fears, so he captured her to get the rest.

"Speaking of which, she's not moving much over there, is she?"

Sandman made a charade for sleeping

"Are you so sure?"

They didn't know what to say.

I was running through the darkness of the void, trying to find my unconscious body. I was up to strength, so I shouldn't make any detours to heaven, or moonbeams. If only my body wasn't so dang hard to find, it's my body for crying out loud.

I kept running, searching, but all I saw was darkness, all I heard was my footsteps and my frantic breathing. The void works like this, if you know you can breath, you can hear yourself breath. Anyway I kept searching, hoping to trip. Bridget says I will trip at any unconscious bodies.

Luckily I tripped. To tell if it was my body, Bridget said I would have to feel it. If it felt like me, it was probably me.

I felt it. Fuzzy flannel pajamas, long hair, and burr, cold feet. It was me.

In order to get back, I had to be in the same position as the body, then reconnect with it. I laid down, made sure I fit right in with that body, I then started thinking, _body take me back, make me solid again, release me from the void_. That was when the final pieces linked up.

I felt my eyes closed, and I was on solid ground. I was also surrounded by air, not void. I was back, and alive, yippee, I felt like doing a happy dance, but first I should wake up.

I opened my eyes. I was in the globe room, next to a fireplace. I sat up and looked around.

The guardians were right in front of me, and in front of them was, whoa Nelly, that "thing" could fit in here. I knew it, pitch was here. I knew how to defeat that "thing", just how was I going to tell them.

He shouldn't see me yet, so I crawled behind the guardians. Pitch was mocking them.

"What are you still guarding her for? she's long gone." He looked to where I was laying.

"Where'd she go?"

That is when I took a stand. "I'm right here pitch!" I said standing up.

Everyone jumped a little, then they were relived, except pitch, he looked kind of scared actually. "You're alive!/?"

"Yeah, of course I am, I'll explain everything later. Look, I know how to defeat that "thing"!"

"You do?"

"Yeah, it includes the 6 of us, we all use our abilities to destroy nightmares in rapid motion on each nightmare."

"What do you know?" snapped Pitch.

"What you thought I just sat around mopping all day, I figured some stuff out, because I'm one of the smartest there is of me!"

"What?"

"Like I said I'll explain later, but I know what I'm doing."

I imagined myself touching all of them, then streaks of gold sand started coming out of them.

"Now your turn." I said to the guardians.

"How did you…"

"How many times do I have to say it, I'll explain later, just please do your thing." I said rapidly, while I watched how rapidly the streaks were closing up.

"I think she knows what she's doing."

"I do, just please do it."

The guardians attacked, everything was going according to my plan, my nightmares were slowly disintegrating into nothing. That is when Pitch confronted me.

He was right in front of me. I know whenever it came to the "Rise of the Guardians" game on the site, facing him will always creep me out, that's how I felt now. He started to walk towards me slowly.

"It seems I underestimated you, you're smarter then you look."

"Yes, I am, I also know another thing, you can't, and you won't, take me again. I'm not that afraid of you any more, plus you don't do things more then once. It's been fun, but now it's over." I said sarcastically

"What makes you think you can stop me?"

"I probably can't, but the guardians can. Oh speaking of which, if I were you, I wouldn't turn around." Nice, using his own line against him, classic.

The guardians had stopped fighting and were standing right behind him, of course unlike me, he turned around.

Something unexpected happened, okay maybe not that unexpected, but Jack punched pitch in the face. we all just stared at Jack.

"What like nobody ever wanted to do that, Sandy, tooth." It's true, everyone wants to punch Pitch in the face, he deserves it.

When I looked back to where Pitch was, he was gone. Did I stop believing in him, or did he escape. Who cares? I'm finally free of the boogeyman's clutches, and in fact, I think I've just saved the day.


	20. Going Home

I was so giddy, I couldn't help but squeal, and jump up and down, and laugh. All I kept thinking was _I'm freeeeeeeeeee! _And _I've just saved the guardians _and _I'm frrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_ I did a little happy dance.

After that the guardians wanted some things explained so I explained it to them. I explained I was still alive because my spirit just left to gain strength, I explained I was the smartest one of me, because I have a 10 year old spirit and a 15 year old mind, and I explained that I could touch the nightmares from a distance because I have a vast imagination.

Well that's a summery of it. I also learned that the reason pitch wanted me was because my fears were strong.

"Enough of that, you are well, and free, and alive, so now I can fulfill these letter's request." North stated.

"What's the request?" I asked.

"That we bring you home."

"What, who are they from?"

I looked at the letters. Oh Adam, you must've really been desperate.

The sleigh ride was fun, like a roller coaster; of course it left my stomach behind. At least I didn't want to hurl like bunny, when it came to the loop-de-loop. Could I call him bunny?

After a trip through a snow globe portal, another abandonment of my stomach, and a rush, we were at my house in Stratford.

"Do you want to know where we found you?" asked Jack.

I thought about it. Well I was curious where I was, but there was still a chance of feeling down knowing how far away I was, or disappointed in myself knowing how close I was. I could also feel upset knowing if I was in someplace I wanted to see, I couldn't see it.

"No, I think it's better if you don't tell me. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I just, um, thought, um, you didn't know where you were, so you, uh, might've wanted to know." He said quickly. He was hiding something, it was best if I didn't find out what it was.

Before I left to go back inside my house, (I never thought this moment would come) I had one last minute chat with Jack.

"I just want to say, thank you again for saving me."

"Thank you for saving us."

"I was just returning the favor."

"Come on, you love us, and hate him."

"Okay you caught me, I do." I had a question, everyone said he was worried about me; he acted differently then he ever has before, but he didn't even know anything about me. "You seemed changed during all of this." He was silent. "This probably reminded you of what happened with your sister, didn't it? She was in danger, I was in danger, you were worried, and Jill was worried."

He sighed "Yes, it did."

I knew he didn't like to talk about it; it was a scary time for him, but he saved her that's good news. "You saved her, but Jill couldn't save me, Adam couldn't either, they didn't have let's just say, long hooked sticks, and you didn't want me to let's just say, fall through the ice?"

"Yes, you really are smart."

"Thanks?" there was still one more thing on my mind.

"Are you getting revenge on me?"

"What?"

"When I was young, it used to snow way before December 25, and now these past few years, I haven't been going in the snow much and it's nearly a green Christmas."

"Oh, look I'm not getting revenge on you, or whatever. I just feel like the kids here don't enjoy it enough."

"Well how about we make a deal, you help us dodge a bullet with a white Christmas, and I promise I will go out and play in the snow more, that's got to start something right?"

"Okay, but if you stop for no determined reason, I'll leave for a couple of days, no blizzards, no snow days and you'll be seeing green."

"Thanks Jack, it's just what everyone needs after all of this."

"Don't mention-whoa" I just went out and hugged him. You gotta love Jack, even though he does cause some problems, he is a good guy. Everyone wants to hug him.

"Without your help this wouldn't have happened to be the happiest day of my life."

The hug ended. "Good bye jack, good bye guardians."

Then they left, I was kind of sad to see them go, but happy to be home.


	21. Epilouge: The Home Greeting

I ran inside. Home at last! I looked at the counter, 4 days, which actually meant 3 days, till Christmas. I checked the clock, 4 a.m, which means I should be very quiet. I did a little twirl then headed up the stairs, quietly.

Everyone should be really happy I'm back, or upset because I disappeared from them, or they didn't like me and were glad I was gone, but I doubt that would happen. I just realized something; I missed a week of school. That's good and bad. Good because I don't have to work, and bad because I missed 5 lessons from each class. Jill will have to catch me up.

I made it to my room; I hoped Jill wasn't having a nightmare. Luckily she wasn't, Sandy was also there.

"Let me guess, you're here to help me get to sleep?" I whispered.

He nodded. I got under my covers, and closed my eyes, and then I was asleep.

I dreamt of coming home to the loving arms of my family, my first good dream in a long time. I saw golden sand around the images of my family, I think cried out of joy.

I awoke, being shaken and someone crying my name.

"EMMA, oh Emma you're back, you're back." She was crying. I bet it was out of joy, she doesn't hate me, they even said she was distressed.

I woke up and was immediately tackled to my bed again in a hug.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Jill. This is nice, but I can't breathe, do you mind?"

"So sorry." She let go, then hugged me again, but gentler. "I've been a wreck without you. Don't worry, if Pitch tries to take you again…"

"Jill, he's not going to take me again."

"He's not?"

"No."

"But he said..."

"He's a liar, remember?"

"Oh, good thing I didn't stop believing, huh."

"Yup."

"What happened to you? You look terrible."

"Do you need to know, or could I tell you later?"

"Later's good. Everyone else would want to know you're here."

"Let the crushing hugs crusade. Wait, what am I going to tell them? I can't tell them I was with the guardians, they won't believe me."

"That's a good question."

We came up with a story as of a thief (of good dreams) came into the house, I caught him in the act, but before I could defend myself, he caught me. He took me back to his lair, so later I could be used as a hostage. Luckily someone knew what was going on, then he came in to see if I needed saving and find out what his plans were. Later he brought in the police, they apprehended my captor. After interrogating me, they gave me a ride home, and promised it wouldn't happen again. Basically we twisted around what really happened.

Jill ran down the stairs yelling "Mom, Dad, Emma's back!" everyone then came in to see me. They all crushed me in a big group hug.

I was so hungry, I had a huge breakfast. A Banana, a slice of Cantaloupe, a cheese and onion omelette, 2 pieces of toast, 2 strips of bacon, a muffin, and 2 chocolate chip waffles with syrup and butter. I could have eaten a horse.

"He didn't feed you did he?"

"No." I said, as I gulped down my chocolate milk, I love chocolate. "He doesn't eat."

After that, I told her what he did to me, what happened, I didn't mention the almost dying part, that would freak her out. Instead, I said the void thing was a dream.

"You saved the guardians?"

"Yeah, I know, hard to believe."

"Hey you said that much detail, I wasn't there, we interacted with the guardians, I'd believe anything you say, except the imaginary friend thing."

That is when my toy phone rang, I answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey, there's a party over at my place, celebrating your safe return home." Bridget.

"Look, maybe later. I'm going to spend the day with my family, and tomorrow my neighbors are throwing a party to celebrate my return, so maybe Christmas Eve Eve."

"Come on, Jill can come too."

"Bridget I already spent time with you, I want to spend time with people I haven't seen in a week."

"Okay if you say so, hey, welcome back."

I hung up. Jill stared at me in awe.

"Okay, now I believe you."

I thanked Adam for sending the letters, and each of the mice.

"You mean you really were…"

"Yes, why else would you send the letters?"

"I thought it would bring luck in the search."

Jill talked some more about the adventure.

"You know, if you were to be made a guardian, I think it would be of imagination."

"You think so?"

"You have a vast one, so why not?"

"You would be too. We're one in the same."

"Oh yeah, the personality thing. You know, in a way, you're like Jack."

"I am?"

"Yeah, you both like winter and the cold, you both kind of have invulnerability to it, you both like playing in the snow. You're both a little sarcastic, you're both loners, and you both care about people. You are even a little bit mischievous, and you both have a little sister."

"Not by much."

"still." She went to the window, there was like 3 feet of snow out there. "Been snowing ever since this mourning."

"Want to go out and play in the snow?"

He kept his promise, I had to keep mine if I wanted it to be a white Christmas.

That Christmas, my wish came true, it was white. Thank you, Jack. Thank you Guardians.


End file.
